Hidden Stash Box
by nannygirl
Summary: A collection of mini-oneshots based off randomly selected words. Various pairings. Some romantic, some not. More info inside. Jackie and Fez are up next in a short story of pure friendship!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not That '70s Show nor its characters or any of the other shows mentioned_

_**Author's Note:** Hello all! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you all a short little oneshot but instead of posting it on its own I've decided to do something a little different. See I found this random word generator online that gives out a list of random words and with whatever word I get I write a mini oneshot. They're not really drabbles because they're too long but they're too short to be called regular oneshots so they're mini-oneshots :D There will be various pairings. Some romantic some not. Don't expect any slash, nothing against it just don't think I could write it. Also want to be honest with you all I don't use every random word the generator gives, because it gives a list of six random words, I choose three and make three separate mini-oneshots. I'm really excited about this and I hope you all are too! Before we star with the story I just wanna give a big Thank you to santsi, who gave me the okay to use this formatting of a collection of oneshots. She has a collection of drabbles that are really awesome! Thanks so very much santsi! Okay I hope you enjoy this first mini-oneshot! Please review if you have the chance, it would mean so much. And please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Where's Donna?" the petite brunette questioned the second she stepped into the basement.

Eric Forman looked up from his spot on the beat up old sofa, "And hello to you too, munchkin."

"Yeah, yeah hello flying monkey." Jackie greeted while scanning the room for her lumberjack friend.

"Flying monkey? That's actually a new one." He said with an approving grin.

Jackie, however never noticed the smile and it was debatable whether she'd even heard his words or not.

"Where's Donna?" she asked again causing Eric's grin to fall an inch or two.

"She's at work." he informed and then turned his attention back to the television.

"Oh." Jackie said in an almost disappointed tone but it swiftly changed to a happier one when she asked her next question, "Where's Fez?"

"I'm not completely sure. He was here a few minutes ago, we were watching the _Charlie's Angels_ marathon but after the third episode he ran out of here like they were giving away free candy outside. But he wasn't smiling. In fact he kinda looked like he was in pain." Eric explained to Jackie, "So if I had to guess I'd say he…"

"Eww!" Jackie exclaimed, having figured out what Eric was going to say before he'd even said it. She shook her, hoping to erase the image, "What about Michael? Where…"

"Jackie, are you going to ask me where all of our friends are?" Eric interrupted her question with his own.

Jackie shook her head again, "No. I know Steven's at work so I don't need to ask about him."

"So that means," he started to come to a realization, "It's just you and me. Oh what joy."

The tone Eric used for his last statement showed how 'happy' he was to be left alone with the former cheerleader.

"Yeah." Jackie agreed in a matching tone as she flopped onto the other side of the couch.

"Why were you looking for them anyways?"

"I wanted to go out to eat lunch and needed someone to go with me." she stated, staring straight ahead at the commercial playing on the TV.

Eric frowned, "Go by yourself."

"I can't do that!" Jackie said, sounding as if Eric had made the most outrageous statement ever—like saying she could wear white after Labor Day! "Pretty girls do not eat lunch alone." She paused "Where's your mom?"

"At the store."

"Oh. Well, what about your dad?" she asked.

"He's at…wait a minute!" he exclaimed as he noticed what she was doing, "You would rather go out to lunch with my parents than go out to lunch with me?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "Well yeah. If I went to lunch with your mom or dad there would be a chance of them paying. Or at least them paying for themselves."

"Hey!" he began to protest, "I would pay for…you know…the tip."

After giving another shrug, Jackie turned her attention back to the TV. For several seconds she and Eric sat on the sofa in silence, both having their arms crossed over the chests and their eyes fixated on the glowing TV screen. Suddenly Jackie swung her head to look at Eric; she eyed him up and down at least two times before speaking up.

"You wanna go to lunch?"

"_Really_?" Eric asked, tilting his head slightly.

Jackie looked confused, "What?"

"You're _really_ asking me if I want to go to lunch with _you_. After the fact that you made me your last choice. Actually not even your last choice!" he started to rant, lifting an accusing finger in the air, "I'm like that kid in gym class that always gets picked last. You didn't choose me, you're stuck with me!"

Jackie thought over his words for a bit, "If it makes you feel better, you weren't really my last choice. I asked you before even thinking about asking your skank of a sister."

"That actually does make me feel a little better." He admitted with a smirk.

"So will you come to lunch with me?" Jackie asked, sounding more hopeful than she would have liked.

"I don't know." Eric replied, sounding like he really wasn't too sure on the decision, "I'm still hurt that I was your second to last choice. Plus _Gilligan's Island_ is about to start."

"We can go to that new geeky pizza arcade place that just opened." She offered.

"It's not like they're gonna get off the island anyways!" Eric concluded before jumping off the cushion and heading for the basement door with a smiley, skipping Jackie at his heels.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Lemme know in a review!_

_Again I hope you liked and i hope you're a fan of the collection of these mini-oneshots. Will be trying to update as often as I can :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing well and having a wonderful summer!I'm so thrilled that there are so many of you all who are interested and excited about this story/collection of stories! It's made me so very excited too! Thank you so much to each and every one of you! You all rock! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, the week before I was out of town and that threw everything off and last week I needed to update 'Two Weeks' but there's an update for the story today and that's what counts right? :D I'm planning on updating every other week just until I can get ahead on this mini oneshots and then who knows maybe one updated every week! Sound good? Hope so! Quick thing before we get started, I got a very clever idea from the wonderful Marla's Lost of instead of saying what the random word is I should have you all guess—plus I noticed some of you were confused or not sure of the word that inspired the mini-oneshot—so would that work better? Having you guess or me just coming flat out and telling you? Lets try it out with this one shall we? I've not said what the word is so it gives you a chance to guess but if you don't wanna guess the answer is given in my closing AN and if you do guess well you can check if you were right! Lemme know what you all think works best! Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy this mini-oneshot! It's Fez and Kelso so you know its gonna be a bit silly lol. Oh and Happy 4th of July to those of you who celebrate it1 Don't do anything Kelso would do lol. Thanks once more, please review if you can—it would be greatly appreciated—and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Aye…this does not seem natural." a worried heavy accented voice said.

"What are you talking about? It's the most natural thing in the world!" the other man in the basement exclaimed, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

The foreigner glared, "_Fun?_ Like the kind of fun you said it would be when we raced down that hill in the baby strollers?"

A dopey grin broke out onto his friend's face, "Yeah, that was pretty fun."

Slowly Fez's glare softened and he too began to smile, "Yes, yes it was. Because I won." He finished with a proud grin.

"Yeah, but only _technically_." Kelso was quick to remind, "Cuz my stroller lost a wheel and tipped over."

Fez shrugged his shoulders as a silent way of saying he didn't care if it was 'technically' or not, he'd still won The Baby Stroller Race of 1984. Noticing that the conversation of the race had died down and still wanting his friend to participate in his latest challenge, Kelso swiftly picked up the small jar from the table and held it closer to Fez.

"Just do it, Fez."

Fez still looked very uncertain, "I don't know Kelso…why would you add something else to something that is so perfect alone? What if it makes it worse…."

"Fez, man, it's not gonna make anything worse. It's gonna make things like…a _zillion_ times better!" Kelso tried his hand at persuading but Fez did not look any more convinced; if anything he looked more doubtful than before. Frustrated, Kelso heaved out a heavy sigh before he looked his friend straight in the eye, "Look Fez, you just gotta trust me, okay. You trust me. right?"

The young man wasted no time in nodding his head and speaking in a dead serious tone, "With my life."

Kelso grinned a bashful grin—feeling honored by the foreigner's words—and Fez quickly returned the smile. For several seconds the two men just sat there in the old hangout, simply smiling at each other. Finally Fez broke his eyes away from Kelso's and moved them down to the small circular object he held in his hand.

"Goodbye, my dear Oreo friend." He said bringing the sandwich cookie in his hand, up to his lips to kiss it goodbye before shakily lowering the treat into the container that Kelso held in his gasp.

Kelso's smiles grew in size as he watched Fez dip the cookie into the jar, making sure that he scooped up enough of the substance onto the Oreo.

With a nervous, almost scared look on his face, Fez brought the cookie back up to his mouth. Gradually opening his mouth, Fez looked like he had been asked to eat a live beetle or a present left by one of the neighborhood dogs or worse…a vegetable!

At last—though with much hesitation and tightly shut eyes—Fez bit into the cookie. As he chewed the pieces in his mouth the pained expression that he had previously been wearing slowly faded away and became replaced with a grin that was almost as large as the one Kelso was wearing as he watched him.

"So?" the man pretty cop asked anxiously.

Fez swallowed his chewed food and then turned to Kelso with wide eyes, "Kelso, you brilliant sonuvabitch!"

"Good huh?"

"It's like my taste buds exploded and went to Oreo and Peanut Butter Heaven!" He shouted, as he reached over for another cream filled cookie.

"I know!" Kelso agreed quite loudly and then grabbed a cookie for himself before joining his friend in dipping the cookie into the jar of peanut butter.

The two best friends shared another grin before eating their chocolaty, peanut buttery snack and enjoying the _Scooby Doo_ rerun playing on the aged television set.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So…what did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? One thumb up and one thumb down? Lemme know in a review!_

_And the word that inspired this oneshot was **'peanut'** Anyone guess correctly? And what about the whole peanut butter and Oreo thing, any of you try it? Thanks to 'The Parent Trap' I have and its actually not that bad :P_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Surprise! Well sorta lol I know I usually like to update this story on Wednesday but because ei didn't get to finish my new chapter for 'Two Weeks (I'm almost done!) I decided to update this story today and then update 'Two Weeks' on Wednesday. Kinda switching things around for this week. Hope you all don't mind! Couple of little things first off thank you so very much for all the wonderful support and very lovely reviews! They really brighten up my day! So THANK YOU! You all are awesome! Also this mini oneshot is a bit longer than the previous two but its still considered mini—especially if you've read my other work lol. I hope you all didn't mind the length growing a bit. The next one is kinda long too maybe a bit shorter than this one but then we go back to the shorter ones. :D If you all are still interested in guessing what words inspired this oneshot I thought I would give you a little clue this time and see if that helps you all out a bit. So the clue is, this words appears several time, a number of 8 times. Good luck! Again you all are awesome and I thank you again for your amazing support and wonderful reviews! Hope you don't mind the length and please do review if you have the chance! Thanks once more, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning at the Forman House. Red Forman sat at the kitchen table reading his morning paper while his two sons sat conversing with each other and his wife busied herself over by the stove with breakfast. Soon, Kitty was piling the food onto two plates for her growing boys and though she wore a smile as she did so, there was something different about her…something was off.

"Here you are, boys." She announced, trying to keep her voice chipper as she carried the plates over to the table and placed one in front of Eric and one in front of Steven. "Today we have pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and…ACHOO!"

Kitty abruptly sneezed but luckily turned her head to her left delivering her sneeze—not so luckily—allover Eric's plate of pancakes. Eric stared at the once delicious looking plate, trying not to show his disgust but having a hard time doing so. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, sat a smirking Hyde with eating utensils in hand.

"Haha." He said teasingly before cutting into his stack of pancakes.

A guilty expression crossed Kitty's face as soon as she saw Eric push his plate away.

"Oh Eric, honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mom. Really." he interrupted her apology, "I just kinda had my hopes set on you know, a germ free breakfast."

She was about to offer to make Eric another plate when Hyde spoke up.

"Are you sick, Mrs. Forman?"

"No, no, I'm fine, Steven." She tried to assure although now her family seemed to have noticed a change in her voice; she shook her head, "It's just a little morning allergies."

"You've been sneezing like that for the past two hours, Mom." Eric swiftly pointed out.

Kitty glared warningly at her son sitting on her left, "Is the morning over yet?"

"No ma'am." He replied eyes focused downwards.

"Good." Kitty smiled, ready for his plate, "Now let me make you another plate. I'll just…"

Before she could finish another sneeze escaped, only this time turned her head to the right so as not to sneeze on Eric again. However, she didn't realize that turning to the opposite side would lead her to sneeze all over Hyde's food, that is until she saw the look on his face that was very similar to the one Eric had been wearing seconds ago.

"Oh Steven…" she started to say.

"It's alright, Mrs. Forman," he said, though did put the fork with a piece of pancake on it back down onto the plate, "I at least got one bite. That's more than what I got when I was living over at Edna's."

He said it to help make her feel better, however Hyde's words seemed to only make Kitty feel worse. But just when she was about to say something she broke out into a sneezing fit, sneezing one sneeze after another. There were at least eight different 'Bless you's and four 'gesundheit's before Kitty at last stopped her sneezing. By the time too, Red had become less interested in his paper and Hyde and Eric had come to a silent agreement.

"We'll see you later, Mom." Eric sad as he and his adopted brother stood up from their seats.

Kitty frowned, "What? You can't leave yet. What about breakfast?'

"We'll pick something up on the way to school."

"What? Why would you go pick up some greasy fast food breakfast when you can have a delicious home cooked one here?" the mother hen demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips.

"But Mrs. Forman," Hyde started, "you're sick."

This time it was Hyde's turn to receive the warning glare as Kitty firmly stated, "I am not sick. ACHOO!"

The sneeze caused all three men to look over at her, none of them believing her previous words for a second.

"That was just a little dust." She made a weak excuse to her family and the quickly moved on, "Now both of you sit back down and I'll fix new plates for both of you."

"Mom, it's really okay. We're fine with picking something up." Eric argued, "Besides it'll give us a better chance of not getting sick from eating the food."

"Yeah, but only slightly better." Hyde commented and Eric knew he had to nod along.

Feeling frustrated, Kitty turned to her husband, who once again was back to hiding behind the newspaper, "Red, I could use your help here."

"Kitty, let them go. They're only going to get something to eat and then to school. They'll be back." He said never looking up and then added, "Unfortunately."

Kitty looked at Red, blinking her eyes several times, wanting to fight back but feeling too tired to even try to put up a fight.

"Okay, fine. Go." she lifted her open palms up in defeat, "But you two better get something to eat for breakfast. It's the most important meal of day, you know."

The boys began to head over to the sliding glass door when Kitty called out to them causing them to halt their actions.

"What about my goodbye hugs?"

Not having to be told twice, Eric and Hyde stepped away from the exit and turned towards the short blonde woman. Eric, being the first in line, began to lean down, ready to be pulled into his mother's already open arms but then the reminder of how ill and contagious she was entered his mind along with the concert he and Donna had plans of going to that weekend. He couldn't get sick now! At the same time though, he didn't want to hurt his mother's feeling. Quickly he came up with a solution.

He straightened himself up, took a step or two back and stuck out an open hand in the space between him and his mom. Kitty's shoulders dropped when she saw that instead of a goodbye hug she was getting a goodbye handshake. Finally getting to the conclusion that it was better than nothing she grudgingly accepted the handshake by placing her hand in her son's hand.

As soon as the handshake was over and Eric had moved away, Hyde walked up to his adopted mother. Sure, he liked taking a few sick days from school but he never liked _actually_ being sick on those sick days. Still he couldn't offer a lame handshake like Forman. Suddenly coming up with an idea, Hyde out stretched his right arm but instead of leaving it out for a handshake he raised his hand up above Kitty's head. He smiled lightly and then gave her a quick pat on the head before heading back over to the patio door.

"Bye, Mrs. Forman."

"Bye, Mom. Feel better."

"Bye boys." she called as she waved them off, "Don't forget about breakfast!"

Once the two were gone, Kitty let out a soft sigh and began to collect the unused dishes from the table. From the top of his paper, Red watched her put the dishes onto the counter beside the sink.

"Kitty," he began to say, "Leave those things alone and go upstairs and get into bed." he instructed in a strong tone.

"Oh Red, you devil you." Kitty said smiling shyly, obviously not understanding his words, "That's why you wanted the kids out of the house…"

Red scowled and folded up his paper, then stood up and walked towards her, "No Kitty, I mean leave those things alone and go upstairs and get into bed _and rest."_

"Honey, I can't rest, I have too many other things to do and my shift at the hospital starts in less than an hour…"

"Kitty, you're sick." Red interrupted her explanation.

"I am _not _sick."

"You're sneezing all over the place. Including the kids' plates. Just look at yourself Kitty, you're a mess." as soon as the words left his mouth Kitty's eyes widened in an almost frightening way and Red quickly tried to rephrase his words, "A beautiful mess, I mean. Sweetheart.'

Kitty shook her head, not pleased with his cover up but also not wanting to talk anymore about it, "Red, I am _not_ sick. I don't get sick. I'm a _mother,_ I'm a _nurse_, if I were sick I would know it and right now I know that _I am not sick_."

With his arms crossed over his chest, he watched his wife carefully, a smirk slowly crawling onto his lips as he asked, "You wanna sneeze right now, don't you?"

"No…I…don't." the struggle to hold in a sneeze was clear, however before Red could open his mouth Kitty marched out of the kitchen, through the swinging door and into the living room. A series of sneezes were heard from the other side of door not two seconds later, making Red shake his head,

0o0o0o

"Kitty?' Red called as he pushed open their bedroom door, his face and voice softened the minute he saw her, "Kitty."

She was sitting at her vanity, back slouched over, elbows propped up onto the table top, and her head dropped into her hands. Warily Kitty lifted her head and turned to her husband with sad eyes.

"Red, I think I might be sick." she said sounding even worse than she had in the kitchen.

"Come on." Red said as he neared her side.

He carefully helped pull her onto her feet and led her over to her side of the bed. While she sat herself on the edge of the mattress, he turned around to their dresser and pulled out one of her nightgowns and handed it to her.

"Here change into this and I'll get you the medicine."

Not feeling up to anything else, Kitty nodded and took the clothing from his hands. Red then headed towards the bathroom, taking two steps in before stepping right back out.

"Behind the mirror in the medicine cabinet, to your right on the top shelf." Kitty said never moving her eyes away from the button she was undoing on her blouse.

Red nodded his head and was gone again. By the time he returned with the two pills and a glass of water Kitty was already in her nightdress and under the covers.

"Here." He said handing her the medication and water which she soon took; he moved the tissue box from the top of their headboard to the bed next to her as he began to speak again, "I'll call the hospital and tell them you're not coming in today. The dumbasses are at school so that should give you at least seven hours of peace and quiet. And, no promises, but if I can I'll take off during my lunch break and bring you some of that chicken soup from _Phillies._"

Kitty smiled up at him and sniffled, "Thank you, Red."

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, waiting for a kiss. Red was just about to lean down for the kiss when he quickly remembered she was sick and he couldn't afford to get sick. He recalled the actions of his sons, a handshake and a pat on the head—dumbasses. Shaking his head and pushing back the thoughts of the two morons and focusing on his wife. Knowing that it wouldn't be wise to kiss her in her state but also knowing she would be very hurt if he ignored her, he brought his hand up and lightly kissed the tips of his fingers before gently placing them on Kitty's heated forehead watching a smile slowly creep onto her lips.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So…what did you think? Yay? Nay? Lemme know in a review!_

_And the word that inspired this mini-oneshot was…'sneeze.' Anyone guess correctly? Did the clue help? Should I stop with the guessing thing? I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:** Hi there everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing well and enjoying your summer it may almost be over but it's not over yet so keep having that summer fun! :D Today I have for you another installment of 'Hidden Stash Box' I'm so very thrilled that you all are enjoying it so much! Thank you all for all of you extremely sweet and kind reviews! They really mean so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this new mini oneshot, it's shorter than the last but this is my first story with just Eric and Donna and so I'm a bit nervous. Hoping I did a good job though please lemme know what you think in a review if you can! If you're interested in guessing the word your clue for this minioneshot is the word appears five times. Also quick thing before I end this, a big thank you to Marla's Lost for letting me borrow 'Pasta Pinciotii' Thank you Marla! Okie dokie, I think that's about it, you're in luck you get a short AN this time lol Thanks again for all your support it means so very much, please review if you have the chance! Thanks once more, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Eric Forman stepped into the apartment that he shared with his longtime girlfriend, his book bag slung over his shoulder and a grin on his face.

"Oh honey, I'm home!" he announced sounding just as happy as he did when he made that same announcement during their first week there.

A whole year had passed but they were still both getting a kick out of the little things that came with living on their own and with each other. Things like announcing when they were home, being able to be the last person that the other saw in the morning and the first person they saw in the morning, and—what Eric also did their first week in their apartment—be able to have ice cream for breakfast.

"In the kitchen." A female voice called out.

Dropping his bag onto the couch Eric made his way through the small living room and headed over to even smaller kitchen. Overall the apartment was a tiny place but it was their place—and didn't have wheels attached to it.

"I'm working on dinner." her voice trailed through the wall and caused Eric to freeze in his tracks.

"Oh?" he said, hoping his fear wasn't leaking into his voice, "Well even though your names not Dinah, I'm hoping there's someone in the kitchen with you."

Donna's soft smile was the image that welcomed Eric into the kitchen; it was normally a scene that would have made Eric smile back at her, but the sight of her standing in front of the stove with several pots filled with simmering liquids on top kept his smile from appearing.

"Nope, it's just me." she answered, her smile still in place.

"Yes, it is.' Eric answered trying his hardest to keep his smile intact, "And you're not just working on dinner, you're cooking it. Like actually cooking it with the pots and pans."

"Yeah."

Eric stepped further into the room, his pace much slower and more timid than he realized.

"_Great_." he said but his tone didn't exactly show that he was happy about the idea but then again it didn't sound like he was against it either. It was more of a very awkward mix of the two. He cleared his throat as if that would help change his tone of voice, "This is…um…it's ah…you're not making Chicken Pinciotii again are you?"

"No."Donna answered not liking the way Eric sounded so frightened and even seemed to have gulped after asking the question, "I'm making Pasta Pinciotii."

"Another original recipe?"question Eric, wishing the answer he knew would be 'yes' would somehow magically turn out to be 'no.'

The redhead nodded, "Yes."

A false smile stretched onto Eric's face and from the look on Donna's face Eric could tell that she knew his grin was fake.

"_Great_." he repeated, hoping to make things better, however he just couldn't seem to be able to say the word 'Great' the way it was supposed to sound today.

Frustrated with her boyfriend, Donna rolled her eyes, "Look Eric, just because you got sick that time that I made Chicken Pinciotii doesn't mean you're gonna get sick this time. It's Pasta Pinciotii, no chicken." She firmly pointed out him "Besides it's not like I've never cooked anything else before. I've made you other meals and you didn't get sick. They were delicious."

"Well not exactly delicious."

Donna scowled, "What?"

"No, no, I mean they were good. They've been edible and you're right they didn't make me sick. I just don't think I would use the word 'delicious.'"

"Why not?" Donna asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just well…you put the milk in before the cereal and it just throws everything off!" came Eric's reply as he raised his hands in the air, as if to justify his point.

"Well this isn't cereal and isn't Chicken Pinciotii either. And it would mean a lot to me if you at least tried it." she shared aloud with him.

Eric could sense that he had upset her and so he tried to fix things the best way he knew how.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, I'll try it." he nodded his head and she started to smile as he shrugged his shoulders, "I've lived a good life."

Donna's smile quickly dropped and she looked about ready to whack Eric over the head with the wooden spoon she'd left in one of the cooking pots. Seeing Donna's fiery—and not the good fiery—look, Eric swiftly tired to save himself.

"I'm joking. It was a joke, a joke!" he declared, hands up in front of him to shield himself, "Donna, of course I'm gonna try your Pasta Pinciotii. I'm excited to try it. You know, I might even eat the whole thing."

Donna's laughter caused Eric to smirk, "But could you do me one favor?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"Tell my mother I love her!" he said over dramatically.

"Set the table, you dillhole." She ordered with a smile while playfully shoving Eric towards their small collection of plastic dishes.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied and then began to gather up the needed bowls and silverware.

There was a peaceful silence in the little kitchen where the couple stood. Eric was placing the dishes in their spots on the little round dining table and Donna was checking on the bubbling pot of sauce.

"How were your classes today?" Donna asked breaking the quietness.

Eric shrugged and placed the last piece of silverware on the table top, "Same old same. How about you?"

"They went pretty good." she nodded, "I got that psychology paper turned in. Oh and in Professor Wilson's class there was a guy who had a total Kelso moment…"

Grinning, Eric listened to Donna's tale, eager to hear about this 'Kelso Moment.' It was always nice when they witnessed moments that reminded them of their old friends; it was like a little 'hello' from Point Place. Suddenly Eric's attention that had been on Donna's story was pulled away as he noticed Donna taking the boiling pot of noodles off the stove and brining it over to the colander in the sink. He soon became very interested in her actions and could have cared less if the 'Kelso Moment' had been done by the real Kelso.

While Eric was intensely watching her, Donna continued on with her story while draining out the water from the noodles, "And then there was a picture of a baby deer and the guy goes 'Look it's a kangaroo!'" she laughed and shook her head, "I don't know how some people make it into college." She laughed again however when she saw that Eric wasn't laughing and didn't appear to be paying her any attention she scowled, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He started to say, "It's just, are you sure those are cooked? I didn't hear a ringing."

"A ringing?" she asked confused.

"A ringing sound from…the thing that makes the ringing noise."

Donna frowned, "There wasn't any ringing because we don't have 'the thing that makes the ringing noise.'"

"No ring making ringing thing?" Eric asked sounding almost hurt.

Wanting to bring the whole ringing conversation to an end, Donna spoke again, "They looked done okay? So I figured they were."

"Oh Donna, Donna, Donna. Looking done and being done are _not_ the same thing." he explained.

"Okay Chef Boyardee, you show me how to check if they're done." The redheaded woman challenged.

At first Eric thought it was a test and he was very hesitant to make any kind of move. But the look in Donna's eyes were urging him on and so he stuck his hand into the pile of noodles. He pulled out a noodle and then threw it over at the door of the cabinet next to the fridge.

"Eric, what the Hell?" Donna asked outraged, "I know you didn't wanna eat it but did you have to really throw it across the room?"

"No, no! Donna, that's how you check if they're cooked right." Eric jumped in before her rampage grew, "You throw a noodle at the wall and if they stick they're ready, if not then you wait a little longer."

She wasn't exactly convinced, "Really?"

Eric nodded his head before the pair turned their attention to the kitchen cabinet with one lone noodle stuck on it.

"It stuck." Donna stated with a large grin,

Eric returned the smile, "They're done."

"I think I should check for myself." Donna firmly said before reaching for a noodle.

She then threw the piece of pasta at the same cabinet door that Eric had thrown the first noodle. And Donna's noodle not only stuck to the cabinet but it landed higher than where Eric's noodle currently was.

"Look at that. My noodle went higher than yours." she pointed out teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" Eric asked in his most challenging tone, "Let's see you beat this."

Eric reached for another noodle and wasted no time in tossing it towards the cabinet. Unfortunately, Eric's throw was very good and his second noodle fell to the floor, a foot away from the cabinet door. Eric's face dropped as Donna laughed beside him.

"That was a freebie." He declared, "Everyone gets one freebie."

He then stretched his hand back into the colander that Donna already had her own hands in.

Nearly an hour later both Eric and Donna were seated at their kitchen table with a green cereal bowl in front of each of them.

"You want some more?" Donna asked.

"Sure." Eric nodded, "But don't get up, I'll get it."

Standing up from his seat, Eric walked over to the cabinet that was almost completely covered in spaghetti noodles. He grabbed a spatula and began scraping it off the door and into his bowl.

"You know, Pasta Pinciotii is a lot more fun to make than Chicken Pinciotii." Donna shared once Eric was back in his chair. "I think this is my new favorite Pinciotii dish."

Eric grinned, "You know what my favorite Pinciotii is? Donna Pinciotii."

Not being able to help her smile at his corny but sweet words, Donna lightheartedly shoved her smiling boyfriend as the continued to finish their dinner.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Did I do a good job on my first DE (mini)story or should I stick with my JH, JE, and RK? Lemme know in a review!_

_The word that inspired this mini-oneshot was the word…**'pasta.'** Who guessed correctly this time? Anyone? Are you liking the guessing? Want better clues? Just say the word!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all doing/ Hope you're doing well and having a wonderful week! Today I have for you a mini-oneshot that I really loved writing and I hope you all will enjoy reading. It's actually one I recently wrote and there were supposed to be two more posted before this one but I thought this one kinda fit with what a lot of people maybe going through at this time of year or at least going through something like this, you know what I'm talking about the dreaded back to school. Those of you who still on vacation, enjoy it! I go back to class tomorrow *sigh* But before I started back up I wanted to give you guys an update, though don't worry I'm still planning on updating while in school! And your support and reviews are helping me very much! Thank you so much for all of those kinds and wonderful words by the way! I'm just so very happy that you are enjoying these little stories! I hope you all enjoy this one it's not as funny as the others but does still have a few laughable moments—I think at least I hope. It is Red and Laurie because there aren't enough Laurie or Red stories and their moments on the show were always some of my favorites :D Specail thanks to ShanghaiLily who suggested I do a Red and Laurie story,( this is just a little one though I am planning on doing a longer one—especially if you all enjoy this one!) Thanks also to Eliza Ghost and MidniteRaine who encouraged me to write this piece! :D Also for you guessers the word that helped inspire this mini oneshot appears thirteen times! Good luck! Thanks once more for all of your wonderful encouragement and sweet words, they mean so very much! Please a review on this one if you have the chance! Thanks once again, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ugh, I thought Mom was gonna give me the whole refrigerator as a snack for the bus." Laurie Forman grumbled as she shut the passenger door of the family's Vista Cruiser and placed the small—overfilled—brown paper sack on the floor near her feet.

Her father turned to her and smirked before looking over his shoulder and beginning to back the vehicle out of the driveway, "You know your mother. She's worried about you. She's just not ready to let you go"

"At least Eric doesn't seem to be having problem with that." She commented with a scoff before informing, "He was taking measurements of my room last night. Says he's gonna turn it into a reading room for his dumb comic books."

A scowl indented itself onto Red's forehead, "Like hell he is. If he turns that room into a reading room or goes anywhere near it, I'll turn his ass into a reading room for my foot. No one is touching my little girl's room."

Laurie gave a ditzy like smile, "Thanks, Daddy."

Red nodded just once before taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at Laurie.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kitten?" he asked, his eyes once again focused straight ahead, "I mean you could always stay here for your first semester or even your whole first year. There's nothing wrong with going to a community college…"

"Daddy…" Laurie groaned tired of having this same conversation over and over again.

It seemed like ever since she received her acceptance letter from The University of Wisconsin this conversation was brought up at least once a day. Sometimes it was with her father, sometimes it was with her mother, sometimes it was with both of them together going up against her. But if Laurie had to choose she'd say that she hated the conversation even more when she was having it with her father. He really didn't want her to leave home and sometimes it would lead her to second guessing her decision—for at least a good hour or two.

Today however, she was surprised by the sudden change if events.

"I know, I know." Red agreed sounding only a bit reluctant, "You're too smart for community college, you need to go off to the big university."

Laurie straightened herself with pride, "That's right!"

"But does it have to be in Madison? It's so far away from here."

"I know." Laurie said smiling a devilish grin before remembering who she was in the car with and quickly changed her tone to a sweet and innocent voice that had just a bit of sadness, "I mean I know. But Daddy, me moving to Madison is really going to be good for me. I'll learn how to be independent. I'll be able to do new things and meet new boys." Her little girl voice disappeared with that last part causing her father to glare warningly at her so she swiftly added, "And I get to learn in that big new school!"

Red shook his head as he concentrated on the road, "I just don't like the idea of you going over there all by yourself on a bus. There's all kinds of creeps and perverts on those things. Not to mention the dumbasses. And if you end up with a bus driver that's a dumbass…" his grip on the steering wheel tightened at the mere possibility, "That's it, I'm driving you to Madison myself."

"Daddy, I'll be fine." The young blonde woman protested and then reminded, "And I won't be alone. I'm meeting Linda there at the bus station and we're going to Madison together, remember?"

"Right." came the muttered response.

Getting the feeling that the reminder had done nothing to lessen her father's concern, Laurie crossed her arms and looked at him from the corner of her eye, "You're not gonna follow the bus all the way up to Madison, are you?"

"No, I'm not." he answered, pausing before quickly turning to look at her, "Unless you want me too."

"No, Daddy." She said with a shake of her head.

Red looked back at the road, "Then I won't."

The rest of the drive, which couldn't have been longer than five minutes—Point Place was a small town after all—was silent until the Vista Cruiser pulled into the parking lot near the bus station and found an open space.

Laurie turned to her father, "Well I guess this is it."

"Yeah." he agreed, "I'll help you carry your bags in."

As soon as Red was out of the vehicle, Laurie let out a loud and heavy sigh. She was hoping her father would just drop her off and not get down and help her with her bags and probably wait with her until her bus was called. Now how was she supposed to look for a cute guy she could ditch Linda for?

Father and daughter stepped into the overcrowded bus station. There were several people around Laurie's age who from the luggage and crying mothers, appeared to be going off to college for the first time as well. There were still a few faces in the crowd that made Red frown and had him rethinking that plan he'd made the week Laurie was born—keeping her locked in the house until she was at least thirty.

Among the cluster of people was a face Laurie recognized—her friend and classmate Linda Mills—she raised her hand and waved to the tall brunette who soon waved back.

"Attention passengers Bus 714 to Madison, Wisconsin now boarding." A voice announced over the speaker not a minute after Red and Laurie stepped into the station.

"Guess you got me here just in time." Laurie commented with a smile.

"Yeah, just in time." he repeated but not sounding like he agreed with his daughter; in fact, he sounded more like he was disappointed that he hadn't gotten her here a minute or two later.

Hearing his tone Laurie sent him a disapproving look that Red couldn't help but notice that it looked much like the look of disapproval her mother gave. Of course he'd never tell her that.

Red cleared his throat, "I guess you'll be needing these. Here." He said before handing Laurie her three bags, one at a time to make sure she could handle them on her own. Once he was sure that she could, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Here take this too, just in case."

"Thanks, Daddy." She said smiling brightly as she looked at the ten dollar bill in her hand, she opened her mouth to speak but her father had already begun.

"Now Laurie, you've always made me very proud and I know while you're over there you'll continue to make me very proud. But if this doesn't work out. For whatever reason." He continued on with a lifted, open palm, "You don't like it there. You think it's boring. Or you just get lonely. I want you to remember, I'm only a phone call away."

By now Laurie's grin had lost its ditzy-ness and had become much tighter as she fought to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"I know, Daddy. I love you."

She then threw her arms around his waist, burying her face into his shirt and Red completed the hug by wrapping his arms around her.

He gave a quick kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too, Kitten."

"Attention passengers Bus 714 to Madison, Wisconsin is now boarding." Was repeated over the intercom and Laurie had to resist from tightening her grip on her father.

"Come on." Red said slowly and carefully pulling her off of him; not because he wanted to but because he knew he had to.

Laurie gave him a slightly tearful smile, "I'll call as soon as I get there."

He nodded, "I'll be waiting."

She smiled again before she turned herself around and walked off to meet up with Linda.

Red continued to stand and watch her chat and catch up with her friend, wearing a small smile on his face. But when Laurie turned around to face him again, his smile diminished some. Because at that moment he no longer saw the almost adult woman heading off to start a new chapter in her life. Instead he saw the image of his little girl when she was actually a little girl with wild blonde curls, holding her dolls and not suitcases as she smiled and waved to him the way she would in the mornings when he left for work. Not able to make out any words, he lifted his open hand as a form of a wave.

He watched her show her ticket but didn't stay to watch the bus take off nor did he stay to watch Laurie board the bus; he left as soon as she was out of his sight—and most importantly he was out of hers—and then hurried over to the Vista Cruiser.

He may have said he wouldn't follow the bus all the way up to Madison but he didn't say anything about not following it for four or five blocks.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Would you read a longer Red and Laurie oneshot?_

_And the word for this mini-oneshot was…'Bus' Guess correctly anyone? Trying to think of other clues I could give you guys but I'm a bit stumped here. Any ideas?_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! How are you all doing this Wednesday or whatever day you're reading this? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you an new minioneshot with one of the most popular pairings in T7S fanfiction Hyde and Jackie. I hope you enjoy it! Quick notes though before we get started, I just wanted to say thank you so very much for the awesomely, awesome support on this story. All of the wonderful reviews are seriously too kind and never fail to make me smile. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It truly means so very much! Your interest in this story has inspired me to do a Halloween Version of this collection. There's some info about it on my profile page if you're interested. Nothing too big expect that it'll be coming out in October—just in time for Halloween. And I'd also like to say welcome back to a dear friend and wonderful writer Angie (heartlessromantic667)*cue Welcome Back Kotter theme song* it's not only great to have you back reading and review fanifc but it's great to have you writing some too! :D Okay it's four in eth morngin and I've only got five hours to sleep so I'm gonna end this AN now. But if you're interested in guessing the word that inspired this mini oneshot the word appears 24 times. Good luck! Thanks once again for you awesome encouragement they mean more so very much! Please leave a review on this one if you have the chance. Thanks once again, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Steven, you are going to love this movie!" Jackie Burkhart gushed to her boyfriend as they walked away from the concession bar having bought their movie watching snacks.

Hyde frowned, "Jackie, what part of me makes you think I'll love a musical that takes place in the fifties?"

"The part that loves me." she replied, smiling brightly, "I love this movie, Steven. I've already seen in six times."

"Then why do you wanna watch it again?" Hyde asked, hoping he could get her to change her mind about the movie; after all, _Grease _wasn't exactly on his list of 'Must See Movies'

"Because Steven," Jackie started to say, "I love this movie and I want to share it with the person I love." She paused and then wrapped her slender arm around his muscular one, "_And_ because I've seen it so many times I know where all the boring parts are so we can use that time to make out."

Looking down at the raven haired beauty cuddled against his arm, Hyde smirked, "This might actually be a pretty good movie after all."

His words made Jackie giggle as they moved themselves away from the counter of snacks. They were nearing the stand where their tickets would be taken and they'd be pointed in the direction of the theater screening their movie, when Jackie took a look at the snacks they had bought—a medium bucket of popcorn in Hyde's hands and a large soda that she held in her own grasp.

"Steven, wait." She said as she held him arm back to halt his steps. "We need napkins and a straw for the soda."

The cheerleader then let go of the arm belonging to the curly haired rebel and hurried back over to the concession area. Not saying a word Hyde followed behind her. He figured he'd stand back and wait for Jackie to retrieve the items but something on the smaller table that held all the movie snack utensils, caught his eye.

Keeping it cool, Hyde made his way over to the silver facet looking thing coming out from the table top. He placed the bowl of popcorn underneath the nozzle and began to press down on the dispenser causing butter to ooze out and land on the hot fresh popcorn. He kept his right hand down on the button while his left slowly turned the bowl in a circular motion, making sure the butter was distributed evenly. He could have kept adding more and more butter but the sudden voice from beside him stopped his actions.

"What are you doing?" the voice demanded to know.

Hyde turned to see his girlfriend looking upset, her hands—including the one that held the napkins and straw—on her hips; he shrugged, "I'm adding some extra butter to the popcorn."

"Ew!" Jackie argued, "I don't know which word is worse, Steven. 'Extra' or 'butter.'"

Frowning slightly Hyde responded, "Jackie, it's just butter."

A gasp came from Jackie's lips before she began to speak, "Steven, it's not just butter. It's never _just_ butter. Butter is evil." She declared with a serious expression on her face. "Butter is what makes fat pimply girls, fat and pimply!"

Hyde eyed her suspiciously, "You've never had butter before have you?"

"Of course I've had butter before, Steven." Jackie said resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm just not a freak who walks around taking bites off of a stick of butter."

"When was the last time you added butter? To anything." He asked his question, lifting his chin up a bit.

Jackie squinted her eyes together as she frowned, "I don't keep track of my butter intake."

"Really?" he asked, not appearing too convinced, however when Jackie nodded her head he changed his question, "Fine. But if you had to, when would you say was the last time you put butter on something?"

"Not…not that long ago." Jackie said nervously, "It wasn't really a lot and it was margarine not butter…because margarine is better than butter!"

He held in a chuckle at her slight outburst, "Jackie, what's the difference between butter and margarine?"

"Well margarine is healthier for you than butter is because…" she struggled for a few seconds, "Because it's not icky greasy butter!"

"Come on, Jackie," Hyde said as he outstretched his hand holding the bucket of popcorn, towards her, "Take a few pieces of buttered popcorn."

With a look of disgust written on her face, Jackie backed away from the bucket as if it had been full of slimy Earthworms.

"No."

"But this is something I love and I want to share it with the person I love." Hyde repeated her words from earlier—trying to keep his Zen in place.

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, "That only works when I say it."

"Fine." He at last relented, "But at least hold it for me while I get back in line to get a pickle."

As soon as Jackie heard his words her eyes went large. A pickle? He couldn't get a pickle or else he'd smell like pickles and Jackie Burkhart does not kiss anybody that smells like pickles.

"Fine! I'll eat the popcorn!"she agreed quite loudly which made Hyde smirk as he moved the popcorn closer to her.

Jackie stared down at the bucket of popcorn with a scowl before slowly—very slowly—inching her hand into the bucket. Reluctantly, she grabbed two or three pieces from the top, cringing at how wet and squishy they already felt, and began to move them to her lips.

Her eyes darted to her boyfriend's. "Just remember, if this butter changes the way I look, you asked for it!"

"Alright." Hyde agreed with a chuckle.

Wanting this to be over as quick as possible, Jackie popped the popcorn pieces into her mouth and quickly began to chew. However, after a few seconds her chewing slowed and she closed her eyes, suppressing a moan. Hyde watched with a smirk.

"Good, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She opened her eyes and moaned back, "_So_ good."

The smirk on Hyde's face grew into a smile. He was happy to see Jackie happy as she indulged a little.

"Here." He said, handing her the container of popcorn, "Enjoy, Doll."

Jackie wasted no time in grabbing the popcorn bucket and holding it close to herself, seeing Hyde hold back a chortle and grab the forgotten soda before they headed their way back to the ticket taker. As they walked Jackie continued to dig her hand into the tub, coming out with handfuls of popcorn that she deposited into her waiting mouth. It seemed like with every new step they took Jackie was scarfing down a new bunch of buttered popcorn.

She continued stuffing her face until she abruptly stopped when they reached the line of fellow movie goers waiting to give their ticket.

"Steven, here." She shoved the bucket back into his arms, "You need to get this away from me."

He frowned before asking, "Why? You were enjoying it."

"I was. Which is exactly why you need to take it." Jackie informed while wiping her mouth with one of the napkins when she noticed his confused expression she went on into detail "If it's good with the taste, it's bad for the waist."

Hyde's brows furrowed deeper, he could only imagine where she had learned that, "Jackie, a few pieces of popcorn isn't gonna hurt you."

"I know that. But you added butter to the popcorn and pieces of buttered popcorn can hurt me." she argued, "Steven, what if I eat too many pieces and my face broke out into pimples and I got so fat that the only way to move me anywhere was to roll me around? Then you wouldn't love me anymore."

"None of that is gonna happen." Hyde firmly stated, "And even if it did, I'd buy you some _Clean & Clear_, roll you out on our dates, and I'd love you just the way I do now."

"Aw Steven." She gushed before lifting herself up onto her tiptoes to give him a kiss that he had very much earned.

They shared a small smile when Jackie pulled her lips away from his before she nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, you can give that back to me now." She declared.

Chuckling lightly, Hyde did as he was told and it wasn't until he had handed it back to her that he noticed the amount of popcorn that was actually left in the tub.

"Jackie, you're almost finished with that whole bucket." He said, not believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Yeah." she said looking down at the tub that was now only a little less than halfway full of popcorn; her head shot back up at Hyde, "You better go buy another one before the movie starts."

"Alright." Hyde agreed not putting up much of a fight,

"Oh you better get one for yourself too."

"Alright."

"And don't forget the butter!" she called as he began to walk back to the concession stand.

Without turning around he replied, "Yes, dear."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Soo what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Just like it as a friend? Please lemme know in a review!_

_And the word that inspired this mini-oneshot was…'butter' Guess correctly anyone? Feel free to share your success or non-success :)_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello all! How are you doing? Hope you're doing well and having a great week! If not I hope this little oneshot will at least brighten your day a little. This mini-oneshot is a little different and it is of course non romantic. Don't worry those who like romance, we'll get back to some of those soon enough, fro those of you who don't well enjoy this little piece! This week's pairing it Kelso and Kitty! And I actually had fun writing this one, it was different and different is good…right? Hope so! It's a story that would fit with season 5 but you don't HAVE to place it there or know much about what's going on in that season. Before we go on with the story I just wanna say a few things, it looks like I jinxed it last time I did this but I would like welcome back 'Ali Camille' *cue theme song to Welcome Back Kotter* Missed you and glad to have you back! Also a great big thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. You all are so awesome! You have no idea how much your little words can make my day even brighter than before. Thank you all so much for all of your amazing support. And a special shout out to Eliza Ghost—sorry this isn't the one you thought it was but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Btw if you like this minioneshot you should check out her 'Follow in His Footsteps' story, it's got Kelso, Betsy, and a puppy! :D And finally to those of you who are interest in guessing the word for this mini oneshot, the word comes out only two times and it's somewhere in the second half of the story! Good luck! Thanks once more for all of your wonderful encouragement! Please leave a review on this one if you have the chance—you don't even have to sign in! Thanks once again, hope you like, please review if you can, and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The newest member of The Forman Family stood happily in the avocado colored kitchen, enjoying all the attention he was getting. His new mother was sitting not far away from him and he was constantly being scratched, on that spot that made his tail happily whip back and forth, by a young man by the name of Michael Kelso.

"Man, Mrs. Forman, you're so lucky that Red got you a dog." Kelso said to the older woman sitting next to him at the round white table.

The smile on Kitty's face grew, "I know. He's just the sweetest isn't he?"

"Yeah." Kelso agreed before pausing and frowning slightly, "You mean the dog, right? Cuz if you mean Red, I'm gonna have to take back that 'yeah.'"

"Yes, I mean Schatzi." Kitty answered as she reached out a hand to pet the top of the pup's head, "Red's sweet too of course, but since Schatzi didn't refer to me as his 'crazy menopausal wife,' he's sweeter than Red."

Kelso wasn't quite sure of what to say. He hadn't heard Red call her that but he was too afraid to correct her. He'd been enjoying the few minutes with normal, non-menopausal, nice, Mrs. Forman; and so he tried to think of a response that would keep her from having a menopausal outburst.

"Yeah…okay." He said still sounding unsure but when he saw her smile back at him he felt much better—and safer—and went back to scratching Schatzi under his chin. His smile got bigger and bigger with each wag of Schatzi's tail.

"You know I always wanted a dog." He shared with her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Kelso nodded, his chipper tone going down a smidge, "But my dad's allergic."

Kitty watched the young man with sympathetic eyes, "Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah." he nodded again before his head suddenly back up in such a quick movement it startled Kitty a bit. "Hey Mrs. Forman, you're a nurse right? So you've gotta know like…nurse-y stuff, right?"

"Well yes. That is part of the job description." She said with a little giggle.

"Okay, well can allergies, like appear and then disappear and then come back again?" he questioned with a curious frown on his forehead.

A confused scowl began to make its way onto Kitty's own forehead as she tried to answer the question with the easiest explanation, "Well Michael, there are certain times during the year when some allergies act up worse than usual. There are even some cases where allergies lessen as the person gets older. But I don't think allergies can just disappear and then reappear at random times."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." A concentrated Kelso agreed, "But that's what happened with my dad when we brought home Tiny and dressed him Casey's clothes. He peed on the couch and my dad started sneezing."

Kitty blinked her eyes a few times, trying to comprehend what she had just heard, "Michael, honey, you lost me at 'dressed him in Casey's old clothes.' Who's Tiny?"

"The dog we had when I was a kid." Kelso replied with a large grin, "Man, he was awesome. He was white and grey and so big and fluffy!"

Kitty held in a laugh as she asked, "And you named him _Tiny_?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "Clever huh?'

A nervous laugh escaped Kitty's lips as she raised her eyebrows a bit, hoping he would take that as her answer.

"Me and Casey found him in the park and since we knew my parents wouldn't let us keep him we hid him in the house." Kelso continued with his story.

"You hid a dog in your house?"

"Yeah, we dressed him up in Casey old clothes and he passed as another kid!"

Kitty nodded now understanding how the two boys had been able to hide a dog in their home without their parents knowing. They'd dressed him as another Kelso kid! Kitty herself could barely keep track of how many there were, she supposed that The Kelso's had to have lost count as well. While she nodded her head, Kelso went on with his tale.

"Yeah and we had 'em fooled and everything. My dad never sneezed once. But then my mom caught Tiny peeing on the couch." He explained before adding, "Think it was the lifting of his left that gave him away. Then my mom started yelling and my dad started sneezing and we had to take Tiny to the pound. He was the closest thing I had to having my own dog. Even if it was for only three weeks."

After getting over the slight shock of hearing that Tiny had been able to pass as another Kelso child for three weeks, Kitty saw the sad puppy dog eyes looking down at her own puppy. Her heart broke for the boy and she instantly wanted to help make him feel better.

"You know Michael," she began to say, "maybe your parents would let you have a dog if you showed them you were responsible enough to take care of one."

"Yeah, I thought about that but that just seems too hard." He said, whining a bit at the end.

"No, no, it'll be easy. All you have to do is make sure you do all your chores at home…" Kitty's words were interrupted by Kelso wrinkling his nose with disgust. "Or by doing well in school…" Another unhappy face came from Kelso, "Oh! _Or_ you could buy a plant!"

The large smile Kitty wore on her face only seemed to confuse Kelso even more.

"I don't know, Mrs. Forman. I mean plants are cool and all but you can't play fetch with them." he paused before adding, "I've tried."

Kitty frowned for a second or two before quickly shaking her head from left to right, "No, no, no Michael. The plant wouldn't take the place of the dog; it would be something to help show your parents that you can take care of a dog. That's what Red and I did when Eric asked us for his first pet." Kitty shared before giving a Kitty laugh at the memory, "We bought him a little fern that he had to take care of all on his own and he did. Oh, it was so cute." she gushed again, "He named it Freddy the Fern."

"Ha ha." Kelso laughed, "Freddy the Fern."

"And he would always make sure Freddy got enough water and enough sunlight. He would even talk to Freddy for hours and hours." Kitty continued, her smile even bigger than before.

"He talked to a plant? Man, that's gonna make an awesome burn!" Kelso cheered happily.

Right away Kitty's smile vanished and she glared at the man-pretty teenager next to her, "At least he didn't play fetch with it."

Slowly Kelso's grin dropped and he lowered his head in shame.

"Oh Eric loved that little fern." Kitty said, her mood suddenly switching back in to the happy one from before.

"So what happened to Freddy?" Kelso curiously and cautiously asked.

"Oh well," Kitty tittered and gave a nervous smiles, "He died when Eric got Flipper—his turtle—and forgot about Freddy."

As Kitty's nervous laughter filled his ears, Kelso began to ponder over the idea that Mrs. Forman had given him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all it was just watering and putting the plant in the sun. It could be worse like, taking out the trash or doing all of his algebra homework.

"Mrs. Forman, you really think if I take care of a plant all by myself, my parents will get me a dog?" He asked, his hopefulness clear in his voice.

Kitty smiled in return, "Anything is possible, sweetie."

When she saw Kelso eagerly nod his head, another quick thought entered Kitty's mind; she was suddenly worried that she had filled him with too much hope and if his parents still refused to get him a dog after he put in so much effort in caring for a little plant, well the poor thing would be crushed.

"Of course if it doesn't work out, you're always welcome to come over here and play with Schatzi whenever you like." She added with a bright smile.

Kelso looked up from the small brown dog with a similar smile on his face. A sudden thought occurred to Kitty and she quickly added, "Under my supervision."

Kelso gave an understanding nod before speaking, "You know Mrs. Forman, you're not only a really hot mom but you're a really smart one too."

"Oh, Michael." She said bashfully.

With a smile still in place, Kelso stood up from his seat and handed Schatzi over to Kitty, "Thanks, Mrs. Forman. I'll see you later."

Puzzled, Kitty watched Kelso scratch Schatzi behind the ear once more before heading over to the kitchen's sliding door.

"Where're you going, dear?"

Kelso spun around and replied, "To the pet store. I wanna see if I can find a cool plant. Like the one that The Addams Family has!" he said with a dopey grin, "Oo or a cactus!"

Filled with excitement Kelso threw open the door and marched out to the driveway. Meanwhile, Kitty was filled with a very different kind of feeling. Michael Kelso was going to buy a cactus? Oh, that would _not_ end well!

Hurriedly, Kitty got up from her chair and with Schatzi still in her arms she ran over to the still open door.

"Michael, honey, forget what I said about buying a plant." She called out to him "What about a nice pet rock instead?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Please lemme know in a review!_

_And this mini oneshot was inspired by the word…'cactus' Told you they were random words! Lol Anyone guess correctly? Share your results in a review!_

_BTW sorry if the name Schatzi is misspelled. I've seen it various ways but the most common one seemed to be this one so I went with it. Hope it didn't bug you terribly._

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! Surprised to see an update for this collection? Wouldn't be surprised if you were surprised. I really am so terribly sorry for not updating this collection more often, I got busy with the holiday collections and then longer oneshots but I'm back now with updates for this collection and I'm excited to share them with you all! I hope you're excited to read them! Now I do want to note that even though I have little oneshots ready fro this collection they are little oneshots, mini-ones. This one is actually one of the longer ones. I hope you don't mind but I thought making them shorter would be easier for you all to read in a kind of spur of the moment thing and hopefully leave more time to leave your thoughts :) This story is with the pairing of Laurie and Eric but it's not anything weird it's pure family, sibling stuff, ad it takes place after season 8. In this story, Eric returned to Africa after New Years—that's about all the info you need of this story. Again, I am very sorry for not updating before but you can expect some new installments through out the month. I hope you all like this installment, please do leave a review if you have a chance, thanks for reading, and please, Enjoy!_

_The word that inspirsed this story appears 15 times. Can you guess it?_

* * *

Eric Forman stood in front of the green painted door. His heart was racing with excitement. He felt like he hadn't seen this door in decades—though that could very much be true since he'd never used this door much before. But the truth was it had been some time since he'd seen this door, this house, this town. He'd missed it all while he'd been in Africa, but he was home now and that's what mattered.

He was eager to see everyone—who he was sure he would find on the other side of this door. They might not all be in the living room, most were probably in basement, but they'd be there just like in the good old days. Eric had told them he wouldn't be home for another two months, not because he wanted to lie to them but because he wanted to surprise them by coming home early. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw him.

As a smile crept onto his lips and he couldn't help but wonder how they'd each react. Donna would probably greet him with one of her long breathtaking kisses that he'd missed so much. The midget would probably give him one of her quick little hugs and then comment about how he smelled like foreigners. Hyde maybe a brotherly slap on the shoulder and Kelso would probably skip over the big greetings and go straight to informing him off all the burns he'd made during the time Eric was away. And Fez would probably tackle him in a hug and not let go…come to think of it that was probably how his mother would react too...but with more tears…maybe—after all this was Fez. And his dad would probably give him a simple handshake but maybe _just maybe_ he'd be he'd be so happy and surprised to see his son back home, he'd start to tear up. Eric Forman might actually get his father to cry! He couldn't help the way the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Part of him really did hope he could get his dad to cry.

With the excitement of that thought still inside him, Eric raised his right fist. He'd thought about just walking in but figured it might be an even better surprise if they opened the door to find him. He knocked three times and then put on a large grin, ready for the door to swing open and be overcome with a grand homecoming!

"Coming!" a voice trailed out from inside.

Eric frowned out the voice. It didn't sound like either of his parents but it did sound familiar…

Before Eric could give the voice any more thought the door was pulled open and standing on the other side of it was a young blonde woman wearing very tight jeans and a pink sweater with the zipper pulled down further that it should be, exposing the black bra she wore underneath. Normally such a scene would have Eric covering his eyes and running in the opposite direction while screaming his head off, but the just seeing his older sister standing in front of him had sent him into a paralyzing shock.

"Hi I know the pizza was ten but I only have a five…" she said in sweet innocent voice, that is until she looked up from her money and found her baby brother at the door step. Her face fell and her tone became bored, "Oh it's you."

Laurie rolled her eyes with annoyance before shutting the door right in Eric's face.

The slam broke Eric from his daze and he immediately went to work on getting into the house. He stepped closer to the closed door and slammed his clenched fists against it—not caring how much he resembled Fred Flintstone.

"Laurie! Open this door!" he shouted to her, "Laurie…"

"It's open, loser!" she called back at him.

The banging suddenly stopped and silence took over for several seconds before the front door was pushed open and Eric awkwardly stepped into the house he'd grown up in. Seeing the familiar props in the room made him feel more comfortable. The shag orange carpeting, Red's green armchair, his mom's glass grapes in the center of the coffee table, and his older sister—with her pink sweater thankfully zippered back up—sitting on the sofa while flipping through her latest _Cosmopolitan_ magazine and ignoring him completely.

Ah, it was good to be home.

Still, he'd just had the door of his house shut in his face—he was not going to just ignore that.

"Uh Laurie," he said placing his bags by the door and stepping further into the room, "you know, you kinda just slammed the door in my face over there."

"I know. I did it, didn't I?" came Laurie's reply, her eyes never shifting from their spot on the beauty article she was reading.

"And you did it because…"

The magazine slapped against Laurie's lap when she lowered it to look over at her brother with a very bored expression her face, "Because you weren't the pizza guy like I thought you were."

Watching his sister raise the reading material up to her face once again Eric gave a fake understanding nod, "Right, right because _pizza_ is more important than your brother coming home for the first time in months."

"Yup." She replied too cheerfully.

"Alright, fine, okay!" Eric said giving up, his opened palms showing this as he stepped away from the sitting area, "I don't need to you to get excited for me I know plenty of other people who'll be _very_ excited to see me home. Mom! Your Baby Boy is home!"

He'd shouted out the words but received no reply. Eric scowled—not catching Laurie's snickering behind her magazine—but tired again.

"Dad?"

Silence.

"Hyde?"

Nothing.

Now he was really starting to get worried and couldn't help the way he voice went up when he called out the next name "Mommy?" When he once again received no response Eric turned to his sister, hoping she could explain this mystery, "Laurie, where is everyone?"

Laurie pulled her magazine away again, but this time her facial expression was very serious and she looked almost frightened.

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"I didn't hear…_what_?" Eric asked sounding cautious as he eyed his sister suspiciously.

The blonde stood up from her seat and slowly walked over to where her brother was standing in front of the living room staircase.

"It was all over the news." She said, he voice sounding small but solemn too, "People in Wisconsin have been…just…mysteriously disappearing. As soon as I heard I came straight home but…"she sounded close to tears, "Eric, I've been home three weeks and still haven't seen Mommy or Daddy."

Eric's face showed both alarm and concern, but mostly concern, "Oh my God. Seriously?"

An evil smile crawled onto Laurie's lips, "No. God you are still so easy."

She started to walk back to the couch and Eric stood there watching her. Normally he would've stood there kicking himself for falling for such a trick but Laurie's words snapped him out of his self pity—they were too good to let them pass on by.

"Funny, I was just about to say the same to you." he said with a smirk and a tilt of his head.

Laurie snarled at him, "Shouldn't you be teaching elephants to read or something?"

"Oh dumb…I mean _dear_ sweet sister." Eric corrected himself in an anything but heartfelt tone, "I finished my program in Africa and not only that but my scholarship letter will be in the mail by next week." He shared proudly, "What about you? I mean what're you doing back home? Canada finally start enforcing their No Whores Allowed Law?"

"For your information, I wasn't in Canada." She informed him, "I was in…"

Before she could reveal her true whereabouts for the past year or so the doorbell rang interrupting her story.

"That better be my pizza this time." Laurie muttered as she stood up from the sofa again.

As she walked over to the front door, she pulled the zipper of her sweater back down to how it had been when she'd open the door for her brother moments ago. Pulling the door open she found that her dinner had arrived and it was being delivered by a young pimply face teen—the perfect target.

"Hi." She greeted with a sultry smile.

"Hh..hu…hhi..Hi!" the pizza boy squeaked out, "Um…uh…one pepperoni pizza?"

Laurie nodded and subtly licked her lips, "Mm hmm."

"That'll be ten dollars and seven cents." He managed to say before nearly shoving the pizza box into her hands, "Here you go. Keep the change!"

The young boy then began to walk away—backwards—causing him to trip but he managed to keep himself from falling; however, taking off running back to his pizza delivery car didn't make him look any cooler. Laurie smirked at the scene before closing the door and zippering her sweater back up.

Meanwhile Eric, who'd watched the scene from the background, at last spoke up, "So be a whore and you get a free pizza." He said as if he finally understood his sister.

"It has its perks." She replied with a shrug as she settled back into her place on the left side of the couch with her free pizza on the coffee table.

"So really, where are Mom and Dad?" Eric questioned, hoping he wouldn't be fooled again.

"I don't know." Laurie replied while grabbing a slice of pizza, "Some date night or something."

Eric nodded but couldn't help but feel disappointed until he remembered some other people who would be happy to see him, "What about Hyde or Donna?"

"You expect me to keep tabs on those losers?" she asked in disgust but did still share what little information she knew before taking a bit of her piece, "Last I heard the kiddies were all going to some concert or something in Madison."

"Oh." Eric said once again sounding sad by the information until he had a sudden realization that made him smile again, "Wait a minute. Mom and Dad are out on a date and everyone else is at a concert but you're here. Alone. Does Laurie have no life? Laurie the Loner does have a nice ring to it."

The blonde glared daggers at her brother, "At least people were here when I came back home."

Her words hit him harder than he was sure anything he'd said had hurt her. His smile fell as he dropped himself onto the other side of the sofa.

"That's true. I mean I wanted it to be a surprise so that's why I didn't tell anyone." Eric said out loud, not caring if his sister was listening or not, "I guess I shouldn't be upset about them not being here. It's just…I…I had this image of everyone here waiting for me and making a big deal about me being back home." He gave a small scoff, "Instead I got a welcome from my older sister who was more excited about her pizza being delivered than her own brother's homecoming."

Laurie turned her head to the right and saw Eric looking down at his clasped hands.

"God, you are such a baby." She told him, "You would've thought your time in Africa would've toughened you up."

"Yeah." Eric gave a simple reply, not really feeling up to saying much else.

Eric's lack of a comeback made Laurie roll her eyes. This was really getting pathetic. But with an unhappy expression on her face she grabbed another slice of pizza from the box and held it towards Eric.

"Here."

He looked up and was surprised by the sight and gave a somewhat suspicious look her way, had she poisoned it? No, he saw them deliver it and everything, still he wasn't too sure that he could trust her.

"Really?"

"Take it before I change my mind." she firmly told him.

With a smile now on his lips, Eric reached over and took the piece, "Thanks, Laurie."

She said nothing and for a good few seconds they sat in silence eating their pizza until suddenly Laurie looked back at her brother eating his pizza.

"Welcome home, Little Brother." She said with a smile that he soon returned.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? Lemme know what you think!_

_And of course, the word that inspired this little oneshot was…__**Pizza**__. Guess correctly anyone? Either way, be sure to grab a pizza on your way out!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you're doing just fine! Today I have for you another little installment for Hidden Stash Box. Thank you all for the lovely and sweet reviews that you left on the last one I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to more installments to this collection! I hope you all like this one! This installment stars Jackie and Bob, it's family again, it takes place after Jackie moves in to The Pinciotii house and that's about all you have to know about this one. This mini oneshot I think is also about something a lot of us can relate to during this time of year. You'll see what I mean after you read it. But for now, thank you for reading, I hope you like, please do review if you have the chance I'd love to hear you thoughts, and as always Enjoy!_

_The word that inspired this mini-oneshot appears 6 times. Do you know it?_

* * *

Tying his robe closed, the middle aged man walked through his living room and towards the kitchen. He was sure to be quiet as he made his journey, so that he didn't wake the others in the house. This was something he did a lot, it was nice to have a little 'Me Time' even if it was during the late hours of the night—it'd become a little tradition he had with himself. However, when he pushed the swinging door open tonight he realized there'd be a change in the ritual as soon as he saw the familiar figure sitting in the room.

"Jackie?" he called with confusion.

The petite brunette turned away from her papers and books that were scattered in front of her on the kitchen table and turned to see the man standing at the doorway.

"Hi Mr. Pinciotii." Her mouth sounded full before she swallowed her piece of beef jerky and tried to hide the bag under some notebook paper. It wasn't that she didn't want to share, but she didn't. When she was nervous she ate beef jerky and right now…well this was _her_ jerky and no one else could have any.

Jackie cleared her throat, "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, no." Bob shook his head as he stepped into the room wearing a smile, "I'm always up at this time."

She frowned, "But it's not even morning yet."

"Oh I don't stay awake. I just wake up, get a midnight snack, and then go back to sleep." He was more than happy to explain while making his way to the refrigerator.

"But it's three o'clock in the morning." Jackie pointed out, not understanding how one could have a midnight snack if it wasn't even midnight anymore.

"No it's not." Bob said before making his top half disappear behind the now open refrigerator door; he soon reappeared with a plate covered with plastic wrap in his hands and a large grin on his face. "It's _cheese_ o'clock in the morning." His smile grew as he uncovered the plastic to give a better look at the little yellow cheese cubes hidden underneath, "Want some?"

Jackie tried to hide her grimace as she shook her head, "No thanks."

Bob shrugged his shoulders in a sort of 'More for me' kind of way before he and his plate of cheese cubes began to approach Jackie.

"What are you doing up?" he asked then suddenly his smile fell and concern quickly appeared on his face, "Are you feeling sick? I can go next door and get Kitty…or make you some toast or…"

"Mr. Pinciotii, I'm not sick. Really." Jackie reassured the panicking father, "I'm up because I'm studying."

Bob's face showed his obvious relief and his smile popped back into place, glad to hear that the young girl who was now in his care was okay.

He took a seat in front of her and smiled more, "Oh okay. What're you studying for?"

"My SATs." She replied looking down at one of her books, trying to multitask by talking to Bob and continuing her studying.

"You're taking the SATs? And studying for them too?" asked a wide eyed Bob.

The tone of voice he used may have sounded a bit too shocked, he couldn't help it, but it didn't sit well with Jackie. Her head snapped up and she looked at her guardian with her eyes fiery with not anger, but determination.

"Yes, I'm taking my SATs and studying for them. Why does everybody react like that whenever they find out I'm actually trying to do good on this test?" She asked, explaining why she was so bothered by Bob's response, "Even Steven was surprised and couldn't believe it." she shared and then lifted her pointing finger to make a point, "I may be a very, very pretty girl but that doesn't mean I can't be smart too!"

Jackie's outburst immediately made Bob feel guilty for the way he'd responded to her news.

"Oh gee Jackie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he said with much sincerity, "I guess I was just surprised since you're always saying ugly girls are the ones who need to worry about studying since pretty girls can get by on their good looks. I really thought you were on to something there."

"That's what I used to say, Mr. Pinciotii." Jackie firmly told him, "Now I've grown up and I've realized that women can be both pretty and smart. And that's the kind of woman I want to be. I mean my favorite TV show is _The Mary Tyler Moore Show_…well it's my second favorite." She admitted, "First it's _Charlie's Angel_ since those women are also pretty and smart but they have prettier hair and are much younger."

Bob nodded understandingly, "You don't have to remind me."

"I want to take my SATs and get a good score so that I can get into a good college and have a good career. This way I can be successful in not just being pretty but in everything else too." Jackie added on.

"Good for you, Jackie."

"_And_," she continued, "I want to prove that like everyone else I can get a higher SAT score than Eric."

"He really got a dumper of a score, huh?" Bob asked.

Jackie nodded a bit sadly as her voice of happiness toned down a bit, "Yeah, and now I'm starting to understand why. This stuff is really hard. My test is tomorrow and even though I've been studying for the past few months when I look at all this stuff now it's like I'm reading Chinese. It's too confusing and hard…I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't take the test at all."

Seeing Jackie so discouraged saddened Bob. He's started to see her as his second daughter since she'd moved in with him and Donna and he'd never let Donna give up on one of her dreams.

"Jackie, if you wanna take the test, you should take it." he told her remembering what she'd shared with him earlier, "It doesn't matter what other people think."

"But I don't wanna fail. Burkharts don't fail." She declared.

Bob looked at her with a small comforting smile, "Jackie, honey, you're not gonna fail. You're a very smart, and very pretty girl." he made sure to add in before it upset her, "I think you're just stressing yourself out by looking over all this stuff so much. You can pass this test with flying colors and get a higher score than all the boys."

The corners of Jackie's mouth twitched as she heard his consoling words.

"I bet you get a score as high as Donna's." he went on, "Then I'll have both my girls' SAT scores hanging on the fridge."

Jackie's eyes drifted to the yellow colored fridge. As tacky as it was Jackie had to smile at the thought of one of her accomplishments being hung on display on the refrigerator door. Her parents had never done that before. Of course it wasn't because she didn't have any accomplishments; her mother thought it was something poor people did to cover up the ugliness of their fridge and her father rarely ever stepped foot in their kitchen. This would be the first time something of hers would be hung on the fridge, she was touched.

"But no matter what score you get I'll still hang it up on the fridge cuz I'll be proud of you. Because you tired your best." Bob said with his smile still in place.

Jackie grinned back at him, "Thanks, Mr. Pinciotii."

Bob nodded his 'you're welcome' and then got an idea, "You want me to fix you up a study snack?"

"No thanks." She answered as she slowly stood up from the seat she'd been sitting in for over two hours, "I'm feeling better about the test now and think maybe I should get some sleep. After all I don't want to be sleepy when I'm taking it. Or worse, have dark circles under my eyes."

He laughed in agreement as Jackie walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind and this time it was Bob who was touched. It took everything he had not to burst into tears.

"Good night, Mr. Pinciotii."

"Good night, Jackie." He replied luckily in his normal voice as he watched Jackie exit the kitchen, leaving her books and notes on the kitchen.

"She's gonna do great."Bob said to the empty room, "This stuff can't be that hard." He then reach over to turn a book in his direction, he looked at the printed material in only a matter of seconds his grin faded into horror.

His eyes scanned the page looking for something he might be able to understand but he saw nothing; but he wasn't giving up and used his eyes to search over the table of papers for something he recognized. Finally he found something that made him smile.

With a large grin on his face he lifted the notes up and retrieved the plastic bag underneath, "Oo jerky!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A combination of both? Lemme know what you think!_

_And the word that inspired this mini-oneshot was…Test. Anyone get it this time? And to those of you who are still working on your test and finals I wish you all the best of luck and hang in there it's almost over and then summer break! :D_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! How are you doing? Hope you're doing well and the hot summer weather isn't burning you out too much. Today I have for you a new installment of "Hidden Stash Box" and before I talk more about it I just and to say thank you for the wonderful support you all have given me for this collection. I'm very glad that you're enjoying these little stories. There are still some more to come! Now for today's installment n it's Donna and Eric though I think Eric plays the bigger part in this…you'll see why. The idea that helped me get a story with this word was a some somewhat similar but not really situation with my dad, I expanded on it and turned in into this. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the support and feel review if you do have the time whether you've reviewed the others or not,. Thanks for reading, hope like, please review if you get the chance I'd love to hear your thoughts, and as always Enjoy!_

_The word that inspired this mini oneshot appeared 6 times in this story. Can you guess it?_

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually wearing that shirt."

"What?" Eric Forman looked down at the shirt he was wearing. He didn't see anything wrong with it; it was a faded blue t-shirt and it wasn't as though it had any offensive writing on it, in fact it didn't have any writing on it at all, instead there was blotch of red in the chest area with a large black spider in the middle. This shirt had the Spiderman logo on it, what wasn't there to love about it? "It's a good shirt!"

"To a six year old maybe." Came her reply, "It looks like you just got out of bed."

He did have to agree on that, the shirt's light colors did look like it was the top part of a two piece pajama set—of course he couldn't let his girlfriend know this.

"Well good, because for your information that was exactly the look I was going for." He said with a smirk.

Donna rolled her eyes as she tried her best to keep her smile from cracking onto her lips by making her tone sound somewhat annoyed, "Then how about we get this over with so we can get you back in bed where you belong?"

"Oo I like the way you think!" Eric was quick to say with his smile growing and his eyebrows rose with much interest. "Especially if you're thinking of joining me in there."

"Shut up!" the tall redhead ordered, shoving her boyfriend so that he couldn't see that he'd broken through and gotten her to smile; however Eric managed to catch himself from tumbling over and did catch the amused look on her face, he grinned triumphantly but Donna ignored him and looked at the paper in her hands, "Come on, we need to get started."

His smile dropped and Eric began to follow Donna's footsteps through the mall—not looking very happy as he did so.

"Explain to me again why we have to do this." He said already sounding bored.

"Because it's Jackie's birthday." She explained, as she kept moving her feet and scanned the stores around them.

"_And_…"

Donna frowned, clearly not a fan of the tone of voice he was speaking in, "And when it's someone's birthday you buy them a birthday present."

"Yeah, but don't you I don't know…."Eric paused, trying to phrase the next part correctly, "Have to actually like that someone to get them a birthday present?"

This time Donna stopped in her tracks and turned to face her boyfriend, shaking her head slightly, "Eric, you like Jackie."

"Yeah…Donna…I really don't." he said not in a mean tone but in that Eric-y way of his.

"You've known her for years."

Eric shrugged his shoulders, "So? That just proves that time does not always ease the pain."

Now Donna knew he was just being difficult and she rolled her eyes before pointing out, "She's dating your best friend."

"You know Hyde and I really aren't that close." He said and his voice gave away the lie he was obviously telling, "I mean know we live in the same house and all but really we're like two strangers…did you know Hyde isn't even his first name?"

She wasn't convinced for a second, but she wasn't giving up either. Her boyfriend and best friend might not get along very well but there had to be something that he liked about her…something they had in common. Then it hit her.

"She hates your sister as much as you do."

A smile started to slowly crawl up onto Eric's lips, "I always knew Jackie was a good egg."

Donna shook her head again but was happy to see that she finally got Eric to admit to liking Jackie…well in his own way.

"Come on, let's see if we can find anything on the Good Egg's list that we can actually afford to buy her." she said before setting off again.

Eric exhaled loudly, "Fine."

He had to give himself a good push to get moving again and even then his feet dragged, making a slight shuffling sound against the ground. He was close to catching up to Donna when a sudden force came crashing into him.

"Spiderman!"

Confused, Eric looked down and found a little boy no older than five clutching onto his leg.

"Whoa there little guy." Eric said calmly, putting his hand on the small boy's shoulder keeping them both from tumbling over. He looked around a bit awkwardly, he wasn't used to being hugged by small random children…this wasn't normal was it?

"Spiderman I'm so glad I found you!" the little boy said, looking up at Eric but still attached to his left limb.

Spiderman? Eric frowned wondering why this kid thought he was Spiderman. Then he realized, his Spiderman shirt! He gave a slight chuckle, he was flatted but really couldn't take credit for being the great superhero.

"Um sorry, kid I'm not Spiderman." Eric said gently, not wanting to upset him.

"Yes you are." The kid argued firmly, "You're Spiderman and she's Mary Jane."

Eric followed the child's pointed finger and found Donna standing at the end of it. She must have stopped and turned back around when she heard some of the commotion. Eric thought over the details that the boy had pointed out…he was wearing the Spiderman suit—or at least some form of it—and Donna was his girlfriend and a redhead…A large grin sprung onto his lips.

"You're right, I am Spiderman!" he declared, his grin now matching the young boy's; he cleared his throat and made his voice sound deeper and more affirmative, "Now what can I, _Spiderman_, do for you little guy?"

"You gotta help me Spiderman _please_, I can't find my mommy." The little boy explained, he sounded scared but wasn't in tears—having his favorite superhero by his side probably had something to do with that.

Knowing how scary it was to be in a situation like that, Eric knew he had to help the boy out, "Okay, okay, don't worry. I'll help you and we'll find her together. Okay?"

"Yay!" the boy cheered letting go of Eric's leg only to reattach himself seconds later, "Thank you Spiderman, thank you!"

Eric held out a hand, "Hold on now, don't thank me just yet. We still haven't found her." the boy's smile dropped just a tad but Eric caught it so he added—making sure to use his superhero voice—"But rest assure we will find your mommy! But we have some serious matters to take care of first."

"Right." the boy nodded in agreement, as if he already knew Spiderman's agenda,

"First of all," Eric bent down to be at level with the young child, "what's you name little guy?"

"Tommy."

With a grin on his lips, Eric stuck out his hand to Tommy and Tommy shook it, "Well it is very nice to meet you Tommy. I'm gonna help you find your mommy but I'm gonna need your help too, think you can do that?"

Tommy's head bobbed up and down very quickly making the young couple grin.

"Great." Eric said, "Now, what does your mommy look like, Tommy?"

"Um…uh…she's tall. And um she…she has yellow hair." He shared thinking that was enough to help find him his mommy.

It wasn't but Eric wasn't about it let the kid know that, "Okay good. Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"A dress!"

"What color dress was she wearing?" Donna asked stepping in front the sidelines.

"Mary Jane, please." Eric said with a halting palm up in front of her, before turning back to Tommy, "What color dress was she wearing?"

"Uh…" was all that came from Tommy's mouth.

Seeing his struggle, Eric stepped in to try to help, "Was it green? Or blue or red or pink or….'

"That one!" the boy exclaimed, "That's the color she was wearing."

While Donna wasn't very convinced that this was really the color of Tommy's mom's dress, he might've just hear the color and that thought that was it, Eric was staying positive and remained in his Spiderman role.

"Alright, Tommy you're doing great, pal." He praised placing his hand on Tommy's small shoulder, "Now this next question is very, very important, okay?" seeing him nod, Eric continued with his inquiry, "Where was the last place you saw your mommy?"

Luckily, Tommy knew the answer to the question and provided his response to Spiderman as quickly as he could.

"At the shoe store by the toy store." He explained, "She was shopping for boring shoes so I went to look at the toys."

"Tommy, you can't sneak off to toy stores by yourself. You need to tell a grown up where you're going so they can go with you." Eric scolded the child just slightly, because he knew part of being a superhero was helping kids learn to do the right thing and to stay safe.

Feeling ashamed, Tommy looked down at his sneakers and spoke in a small voice, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Eric assured with a smirk, "I'll tell you a secret…I used to do the same thing when I was little."

Tommy's head snapped back up, showing off his large grin, Eric returned the smile before straightening himself back to his true height and grabbing a hold of Tommy's hand.

"Come on Tommy, let's go find your mommy!" he declared.

The young boy gave another affirmative nod and with his hand still in Eric's, he walked head with him while 'Mary Jane' walked behind them not being able to contain her smile at the sight she was following.

0o0o0o

Not more than five minutes had passed when they reached the shoe store with the toys store next door to it, but there was no sign of Tommy's mommy. The three continued to look around but had yet to find any blonde woman wearing a pink dress as Tommy had described—or any frightened woman frantically searching for her missing child, a description Donna and Eric had come up with in their own minds. Then suddenly when they reached the food court, Donna saw something that quickly caught her eye.

"Um Er…Spiderman." She corrected herself, for Tommy's sake, "I think I might have found Tommy's mom."

With Tommy now in his arms, Eric continued to scan the crowds of people, "That's great Mary Jane that you _think_ you found Tommy's mommy but my spidey senses are telling me that Tommy's mommy is right over…there!"

Eric's arm popped up and his index finger pointed towards the same woman Donna had suspected in the first place. She was a young woman looking nervous and a bit scared as she hurriedly walked through the crowd, her teary eyes never staying focused on one spot. She was not only blonde but wearing a pink dress too!

"Tommy? Is that your mommy?"

The little boy turned his head and instead of answering the question with words, Tommy began to try to squirm his way out of his hero's arms while shouting 'Mommy!' joyfully. The woman in the pink dress froze and then followed the sound of the little voice and found her little boy in the care of a young couple. She practically ran towards the three.

"My baby!" she exclaimed and once she was close enough Tommy ran into her open arms for a great big hug.

Eric couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, feeling quite proud of himself, after all the real Spiderman would've been proud of him and he knew his Mary Jane was also proud by the grin she wore on her face.

Tommy mother looked up at Eric with tears still her eyes, only now they were happy ones, "Thank you, sir."

"Mommy," Tommy pulled out of the hug, "He's not a sir, he's Spiderman! Thank you Spiderman!"

"All in a good day's work, little citizen." Eric replied, using his superhero voice again.

Tommy continued to smile and wave as he and his mom walked away from the pair. Meanwhile Eric just continued to stand there with that proud smirk on his face.

Donna knew that look but still had to ask, "You're never gonna take that shirt off again, are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Lemme know what you think!_

_The word that inspired this story was…**Hero**. Anyone get it? Congrats if you did guess right! :)_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Doing well I hope. :) Today I have for you a new mini(very mini) oneshot for Hidden Stash Box. Now don't let the summary scare you because this Fez and Jackie little story is completely friendship. I loved the two as friends but anything else was just…No. Also thank you all for all of the wonderful support! It means so very much, your reviews have been so kind, I really appreciate them. Now I have just one little announcement (sorta) to make. I'm thinking about doing some summer mini oneshots but my question to you all is should I make it a separate collection like the Christmas and Halloween ones or just add them in this collection? Thoughts? I am fine with either. Again thank you for everything, I hope you all enjoy this one, sorry it's shorter than usual. I hope you enjoy it, please do review if you've got the chance I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always Enjoy!_

_The word that helped inspire this mini oneshot can be found 13 times in this story. Any guesses?_

* * *

"Isn't _The Mary Tyler Moore_ Show just the best show ever?" Jackie enthusiastically asked as she sat in the Forman basement watching Mary Richards buzzing about in the WJM-TV News room.

Her friend, who was watching the show beside her on the sofa, grinned and nodded in agreement, "Ah yes. It is a show that shows girls everywhere that they can have big careers, they do not need a man to be successful, they too can _make it after all_!"

"Yeah…" Jackie said staring at Fez who'd practically sang the show's theme song at the end of his statement, "But I was talking more about the clothes. Wouldn't you kill for Mary's wardrobe?" she ended with a cheerful smile.

"Would I ever." Fez answered without taking a moment to think over her words—he didn't need to! "I would love a beret like Mary's so that I could smile and toss my hat up in air and have the time freeze."

Of course it wasn't enough for Fez to simply share this daydream of his; he also had to act it all out! With a large bright smile on his face, he stood up and grabbed his imaginary hat off his head then threw it up in the air; his arm staying up so that he stood in the iconic Mary Tyler Moore pose. Jackie couldn't help but giggle at his actions but soon his grand smile crumbled into a sad pout.

"Aye. Now I am sad that I do not have a beret." He shared as he dropped back onto the duct taped couch.

"Aw Fez." Jackie said placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "Would a popsicle help you feel better?"

His smile reappeared bigger than ever, "Yes please! A cherry one too!"

Jackie returned the smile and then got up from her seat, heading to the deep freeze for a frozen treat for each of them. While Jackie got the popsicles, Fez turned his attention back to the TV and saw anchorman Ted Baxter enter the scene; the foreigner grew excited knowing his would be laughing at one of Ted's silly lines soon. There was a sudden change of plans though when the sound from the dialogue on the TV was overpowered by a ear piercing yelp coming from the other occupant in the room.

Fez looked over at the little cheerleader, surprised that her tiny body could release such a loud and painful screech.

"Jackie?" he called, while rubbing his ears, at that same moment he noticed she was standing a least three feet away from the freezer and looking at the appliance in horror; Fez began to think the worst, "Aye no. Do not tell me there are no more cherry popsicles."

Still frozen in her spot Jackie shook her head back and forth, "No, it's not that. It's _that_." she pointed at the freezer.

Following her well manicured finger Fez found that she was pointing at a small little dot on the lid of the freezer. Curious, he slowly stepped closer to the mysterious spot. When he finally got close enough to see what the spot was, he felt silly for being so careful on the way over to it. The little spot was not a spot; it was a little black bug no bigger than a dime.

"A bug?" he asked giving a small laugh.

"No not a bug." Jackie glared at him as she argued, "A weird, gross bug."

"Oh Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." Fez chided lightly with a shake of his head, "Bugs are not weird or gross. They are little creatures who are just like us. They have their own lives with little bug families and little bug friends and little bug feelings too. They do not mean to scare us."

Jackie wasn't convinced and kept her distance, "Well this one scared me, so kill it!"

"Though I am not one who is for violence, it is not nice to scare people. Unless it is very funny." Fez mussed aloud and then grinned at his friend, "So I will slay the little bug for you my princess."

"Just kill the bug, Fez." Jackie ordered, unamused by his previous words.

Fez nodded, "Right."

He walked over to the spool table and grabbed the first magazine he saw, rolled it up and headed back to the freezer to get rid of the little pest who had not only interrupted Mary Tyler Moore but gotten in the way of his cherry popsicle. Fez lifted up the magazine, getting ready to strike.

"Wait!" Jackie suddenly exclaimed.

With his weapon raised in midair, Fez turned to her, "What?"

"That's my new _Tiger Beat_. I don't want icky bug guts on it. I haven't finished reading it." she explained as she took back her magazine back and replaced it with another piece of reading material that had been left in the basement, "Here, use one of Eric's dumb comic books, it's not like they'll ever be worth anything."

Wordlessly Fez took the Spiderman comic book and rolled it up tightly as he got ready for his big attack.

His voice was in a whisper that was full of concentration, "Ready…steady…go!"

SMACK!

"Aye no." Fez said as soon as the paper hit the deep freeze.

"What?" Jackie asked, moving closer but staying behind him—not wanting to get too close to the bug even if it was dead—she looked at the freezer trying to see if the bug was still there. She didn't see it. Wearing a frown she asked, "Did you get it?"

Fez gulped and then slowly he shook his head 'no.'

"It is worse than that." he explained as his eyes fearfully looked up and around the room, "It flies! Run for your life!"

At that the comic book went flying in the air as Fez made a mad dash for the basement door but made sure to save Jackie by grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him to the safety of outside.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Neither? Lemme know in a review!_

_And the word that inspired this mini oneshot was…**bug**. Guess correctly anyone? Bravo to you if you did! :)_

_Once again, if you could give your input on whether I should post summer themed mini oneshots on their own in a separate collection (like with Halloween and Christmas) or just add them into this collection, I would really appreciate it. Hoping to have the first summer story up next week!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
